Amnesia
by SimplyRandomStuffz
Summary: Kuroko after saving a kid from getting run over has to make a choice, have everyone forget him or have him forget everyone
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Kuroko after saving a kid from getting run over has to make a choice, have everyone forget him or have him forget everyone

Author note: This will be like the occacional thing, I just thought of it and decided to write it

Pairings: Akakuro and GoM x Kuroko

Disclaimer: Kuroko would end up with Akashi in the manga if I owned it

* * *

At a near by park GoM (which includes Kuroko) and Kagami were playing street Basket, yes even Akashi is with them

Ont the other side of the park there were a bunch of kids playing basketball too, but one kid threw the ball to far it landed on the street

"I'll get it!" one of them said then he took a dash for the ball, when he got there he looked at the ball for any dirt or anything could have gotten on it, what he didn't notice was the incoming car behind him, people were shouting at him to move away one of them was Kuroko, when the kid looked back he was frozen in place, he was terrified, Kuroko then ran over to protect the kid, he didn't have enough time to push him out of then way so he took the impact of the car protecting the kid in his arms, they both fell on the ground the kid terrified, only a few scratches and a few dislocated bones but ultimately fine, Kuroko on the other hand was not fine, there was blood coming from his head and parts of his body he still doesn't let go the child fearing the child would be harmed, the car that hit them was a hit and run

"A-Are y-y-ou o-okay?" Kuroko asked shakily with a concerned face (that kid is to nice of his own good!)

the boy couldn't do anything but nod frantically, trying to stop the bleeding from Kuroko's head

"TETSUYA/KURKO/KURO-CHIN/TETSU/KUROKO-CHII!" were the screams of colorfully haired teens running over to the blue haired boy

Midorima called the ambulance even before Akashi could tell him too, they were sending him to Midorima's Family Hospital

"WHERE THE HELL IS THE AMBULANCE, MIDORIMA!" Kagami amd Aomine shouted in union, Kise and Murosakibara was crying not the wailing that Kise usually does but silent crying praying that Kuroko would be ok, Akashi who ran there first got took Kuroko on his arms and saying everything will be okay, only spearing the kid Kuroko saved a glance not even bothering to stop him from trying to stop the bleeding on Kuroko's head

The ambulance came along with the police, they took Kuroko and the child to the hospital to check there injuryes and stop Kuroko from bleeding, Akshi and Midorima were the ones that rode with them in the ambulance, the others followed by car


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: Check first chapter

Author note: nope, I got nothin' to tell ya, I was bored I made another Chapter

Pairings: Check first chapter

Disclaimer: Still not mine

* * *

As Kuroko was being rushed to the hospital, everyone was silently crying, praying that he would be okay

Akashi and Midorima were worse, they got to see how they lost Kuroko a total of 5 times in there and it wasn't helping that they weren't in the hospital yet, when they got there they had to bring Kuroko to the ER, he was losing a lot of blood, Akashi and Midorima were forced to say outside,when the others got there they had to wait with them, all silent praying that there little phantom was okay

a few hours past when the doctor, Midorima's father, walked out

"O-oto-san, h-how is he?" Midoram asked with a shaky voice

"He...He is fine"-everyone breath a sigh of relife "-but he is in a come, there no telling when he will wake up" Dr. Midoima stated

"What are the extent of his injuries?" Akashi asked

"The impact of the car was mostly on him as he saved the child, he has broken almost all his ribs and fractured the rest, he also broke his left arm and right leg, the most crucial part was his head, which took most of the fall, he might suffer from Amnesia, though we can't be sure until he wakes" He said again

"What about the kid?" Kise said worried about he kid Kuroko saved

"He is fine only a few fractured bones and scratches, We already called his parents" He stated again this time looking at his son

"You may all go to his room he was moved to room 206, Shintaro show them the room and I trust you will keep them in line, I have to call his parents" said as his son nodded

"His parents are...dead, he lives alone" Akashi said, this was one of the reasons he was so keen on taking care of Kuroko during there time inTeiko

Everyone was shocked, they were worried about who was taking care of Kuroko and how he was living all this time

"Does he have any relatives I could call?" the Dr. said regaining his composure, it wasn't often he gets a patient with no family

"His grandmother but she is over seas in America for the moment" Akashi said writing down Kuroko's grandmother's number and hading it to Midorima's Father

"Thank you" Dr. Midorima said g leaving

"Akashi...What do you mean Kuroko's parents are dead?" Kagami said as Midorima lead them to Kuroko's room

"What's not to understand about that?" Akashi said snapped at him, it wasn't really a good time to ask him stupid questions when his best friend was in a coma

"No...I mean how did they..you know" Kagami tried again

"They died when Tetsuya was only 8, I only know because his parents a business partners with my parent" Akashi said in a sigh as they reached Kuroko's room, Midorima opened the door, they all wished he hadn't

Kuroko was there looking paler then normal, there were IV tubes and wires everywhere, his right leg was elevated and there was a think wrap on his heard where the blood was still seeping trough, as well as his left arm, there were bruises covering most of his body, all in all he looked horrible, they all wished that he would be okay

"What do you mean his parents were business partners with your parent?" Aomine asked not turning away from Kuroko

They all walked in, they all sat around Kuroko, Akashi and Muasakibara by his two sides and everyone else made a make shift seat around his bed careful not to touch him, as they thought it might bring him pain if even slightly touched

"His parents are the owner of Kuroko Corporation" Everyone was shocked to say at least, Kuroko Corporation was just as successful as Akashi Incorporated , and they were very well business partners, as the owners were childhood friends

"As of now, his Grandmother is the on taking care of the business, in the future Tetsuya will be taking over" Akashi continued

"Wait, how is he going to run a wold wide corporation with only average grades, shouldn't Tetsu be like you with perfect grade?" Aomine said, he knew the if you had to take over a company you need to have almost perfect grades, the others will not stand for any less

"That's what you think, Tetsuya has an agreement with the school, Teiko and Seirin, they give his report card the grade he needs to be avareage but in reality in his record his grades rival mine" Akashi answered with a smirk

"Ne, Aka-chin how do you know all this?" Muraskaibara said while slightly petting Kuroko on the head

"As I said our parents were friends, which means they always met up, they usually brought us along and we became friends as children, and that means he trusts me, he told me all this and his grandmother trusted me to take care of him" Akashi said with fond smile looking at Kuroko remembering there childhood

Everyone nodded in understanding, and everyday they went there waiting for Kuroko to finally wake up

* * *

AN: Shigehiro Ogiwara is not in this and yeah, I don't know how to write this with him, I am sorry to those who wanted him to be here, and those who don't care then you can skip this :)


	3. Chapter 3

Summary: Check fist chapter

Author Note: I am going somewhere don't worry! Please Review I love reviews I get an unconscious smile when I see there's a new one :)

Pairings: Check first chapter

Disclaimer: I can't draw, so means I couldn't have been the owner

* * *

It's been a Month since Kuroko was in a coma, the GoM and Kagami i'snt doing any better

Kuroko's Grandmother came a day after the accident, worried about her dear greandson

* * *

 _Kuroko's room at 3:00 AM_

 ** _'_** _Where am I?...Who am I?' Kuroko thought as he was flouting in darkness, when he suddenly saw a mirror, there was a person in it, but in full black_

 _'Who are you?' Kuroko asked the thing inside the mirror_

 _' **I am you...a darker side of you...I am here to show you something and you need to make a choice'** the reflection said, Kuroko just numbly nodded his head, not knowing what to say_

 _In a series his whole life flashed before his eyes like a movie, every memory and emotion he felt was here_

 _'Why?...Why did you show me this?' Kuroko asked with tears in his eyes, reliving all his emotions, the sad and happy times he had all at once was over whelming especially that there were more sadness than happiness, but the parts that were happy were worth every hardship he faced_

 _ **'Because you need to make a choice...As you have seen your whole life you need to choose...Do you wish to live but forget everything but have your family and friends or Do you wish to move on to the other life but everyone you have ever known will remember nothing about you, they will forget you will ever exist'** The reflection said, Kuroko was conflicted all of these emotions were welling up inside him, His friends and family in the price of his memories or die and move on with his life but have all his memories intact, all the happiness and fun he has had with family and friends_

 _'Okay...I choose..._

* * *

Cliffhanger! I have chosen to make this be decided by everyone _, I have changed aspects of this plot to make it more interesting, so please review and tell me what you want me to do, Go on with the original plot and have Kuroko forget everything or have everyone forget everything, You decide!_


	4. Chapter 35

THIS IS NOT AN UPDATE!

This is only to clear up the whole plot thing

so there are 2 choices

1\. Kuroko would wake up with no memory of anything, friends or family will be forgotten

2\. Kuoko will move on as in die...yeah but kuroko as a ghost will try everything to have everyone remember him

I will end this nest week, so um vote!


End file.
